Revisions
by LunarianPrincess
Summary: When you find yourself written into a story what do you do? Ginny finds ways to revise the story to fit her likings! With the help of new friends and old enemies will they be able to defeat Voldemort?
1. Discoveries

Revisions

Chapter One: Discoveries

LunarianPrincess

Ginny has returned to Hogwarts with one goal in her mind, escaping the self-righteous control of her brother and his friends. Reading becomes a sanctuary and she finds that her favorite author has just published a new work, with her as the heroine. She becomes focused on finding the identity of the author and is shocked when she finds out. Throughout her school year she finds out who she is, and is a new collaborator with the famous author who she can't stand and who can't stand her. What's a frustrated girl to do, why, revise the story to fit her needs.

SDA: Standard Disclaimers Apply

Ginny stalked angrily away from her brother and his best friends. Her strident stride carried her away from their calls. She came to a compartment that looked empty and she slammed the door open and closed in a smooth movement. She sat in a huff before she uttered to herself.

"Bloody self-righteous prats," she said angrily.

"Well, Weaslette, what's got your knickers in a twist?" a sardonic voice asked.

She glanced up in surprise her astonished gaze met amused gray orbs. She perused his look, he hadn't changed into his school robes yet, he had dark blue jeans on and a green wife-beater with a white over-shirt. Around his neck hung a black cord with a small dragons face, it was snarling and seemed to be alive. His eyes were watching her passively, a fact which made her ponder. His hair was longer and the pale blonde strands fell into his eyes, making her hands itch to brush it away. She shook that thought away determinedly. He smirked at her, his lips quirking in a parody of a smile.

"Malfoy," she gasped. Her cheeks turned pink as he leisurely evaluated her appearance. She knew her riotous curls hung chaotically down her back, her jeans were well worn and her t-shirt was a size too small. She crossed her arms self-consciously and raised her chin, preparing for a battle.

"Well, Weasley you're the one who stalked in here, are you going to stand there or leave?" he asked her blandly after his offhand examination, turning his attention away from her. She gave an impatient sigh and slammed the door behind her before dropping ungracefully in the seat opposite him. She set her bag at her feet and crossed her legs under her. She avoided his smirk and his disbelieving eyes.

"Malfoy, you know you're almost as good as they are," she said sarcastically. She couldn't ignore the intriguing young man who sat opposite her.

"Who?" he asked her brusquely. She noticed that he had a small book sitting in his lap unobtrusively.

"My idiot brother and his infuriating friends," she said vehemently as she grabbed the book from his lap.

"Damn it, Weasley, give that back!" he demanded indignantly. She put her finger to mark the page and brought the title into her view.

"The Wind Whispers" she read from the title, she raised surprised eyes to his before asking "You read his stuff?" Malfoy snatched the book out of her hands before glaring at her.

"D.M. Ladon is a very interesting writer, it is interesting to read about his perspective," he told her defensively.

"Oh, I know, I love how he presents characters who live in the shadows of famous or perfect people and still manage to succeed, it makes them very real to me, because I can relate to it, besides I heard he was on the Magical Masters, you know like the best-sellers list," she gushed. He raised his eyebrows at her and smirked. She winced before rolling her eyes and blushing. "I think his stuff is really good,"

"Well, Weasley, as long as you don't bother me I don't really care what you think," he said darkly. He scowled at her before ignoring her and returning to his book though he also took out a pen and began to make notes on another paper. She raised her eyebrows at this but refrained from making a comment. She glared at him before pulling out her sketch pad.

She frowned as she focused on what she wanted to draw. Her mind went blank, but when she looked at his book she had a great idea. She decided to draw the latest hero from D.M. Ladon's latest book. The boy, Rowan, was well described and she had a mental picture firmly in her mind as she began to sketch. She bit her lip as she worked, focusing on bringing out his character rather than his beauty. His hair curled over his forehead on one side, and his eyes glinted with anger and mischievousness. His arm was propped on a table and his chin rested in his hand as he looked sideways at something the viewer couldn't see. She smiled as she blew a bit of eraser shavings off her sketchbook.

She glanced up in surprise when the train began to slow down. She cursed softly before reaching into her bag again. She pulled out her old robes and replaced her sketchpad. Standing she pulled the robes over her clothes. She had just pushed her hair out of her face when the train came to its final, abrupt stop. Ginny lost her balance and tumbled down. She found herself in Malfoy's lap with him staring down at her in shock.

I know, I know, terribly predictable, well, what do you think? Is this a hopeless case or should I post the next chapter, it might make a difference, or not? Well please review!


	2. Acquaintances

Revisions

Chapter Two: Acquaintances

LunarianPrincess

Ginny has returned to Hogwarts with one goal in her mind, escaping the self-righteous control of her brother and his friends. Reading becomes a sanctuary and she finds that her favorite author has just published a new work, with her as the heroine. She becomes focused on finding the identity of the author and is shocked when she finds out. Throughout her school year she finds out who she is, and is a new collaborator with the famous author who she can't stand and who can't stand her. What's a frustrated girl to do, why, revise the story to fit her needs.

SDA: Standard Disclaimers Apply

"What the bloody hell!" she heard her brother exclaim. She stood hurriedly and turned to confront her "protectors". Ron, Hermione, and Harry had decided that as the youngest she should be protected and though that meant they were allowed to control her behavior. It went without saying that it hadn't really gone over well. She saw Ron by the door, standing with it open as he went to tell the occupants to disembark from the train.

"Ron, it's not what you think!" she exclaimed in dismay. Harry looked on in shock while Hermione looked confused and a little skeptical. Ron looked at her in shock before making a furious sound and leaping at Malfoy. Ginny stepped in front of him and blocked him from her brother. "Damn it, Ron, get a hold of yourself!" she demanded as she tried to keep him off Malfoy. "This isn't his fault!"

"Ginevra, you were in his lap!" he yelled lividly. Ginny glared at her furious brother as he fought to get to Malfoy, she hated when he used her real name. Ginny was surprised when Malfoy swept her gently behind him and confronted her brother.

"Listen, Weasley, the train stopped and your clumsy little sister lost her balance, that's it," he said dismissively before stalking out of the room.

"Ginny, what in bloody hell were you doing in a compartment alone with him?" her brother questioned incredulously. She shook her hands helplessly before turning and glaring at her interfering brother.

"What business is it of yours who the hell I sit with, huh?" she questioned caustically. She crossed her arms and waited for him to answer her question.

"I'm your brother, it's my responsibility to make sure you're safe and stuff," her brother finished lamely. She looked at him disbelievingly before throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Ronald, I am nearly 17 years old, I can take care of myself damn fine on my own, besides you didn't even wait for an explanation before you attacked Malfoy!" she declared resentfully. "If that is the way you plan to take care of me, you are going to make far more problems for me than anyone, now leave, I want to get my stuff before we head up to the castle," she told him as she shoved him out the compartment.

She turned to survey the room and was surprised to note that Malfoy had forgotten his book. It lay there on the cushions and she felt responsible that he had forgotten it. She grabbed the book and shoved it in her bag before heading out of the room. She got off the train and went towards the small carriages. She made it into one of the last ones. She sat with one other girl. She looked shy and Ginny recognized her as a new girl from last year.

Ginny observed her silently. Her black hair was straight and fell between her shoulder blades, her eyes were tilted at the corner and gave her and exotic look. The clear teal color also made her stand out. She was petite and Ginny was jealous of the girls trim figure. She couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Hi, I'm Ginny," she said smiling as she offered her hand. The girl looked at her in surprise, before shaking the proffered hand.

"I'm Hestia, but you can call me Tia," the girl said in a lilting voice. She smiled hesitantly.

"That's an interesting name, my first name is Ginevra, though, so I can't afford to be critical," Ginny said wryly. The girl laughed at her tone before answering the unspoken question.

"Well, my parents were mythology freaks, my younger sister is named Athena, we call her Thena though, she's in second year and my younger brother, a first year, is Ares, it is a little weird though," she said lightheartedly. "My older brother has it the hardest though, he was named Adonis, a lot to live up to, huh?" they laughed together.

"Well, I have six brothers, I'm the only girl and I'm the youngest," Ginny told her candidly.

"Wow, is that hard?" Tia asked tentatively.

"Well, they tend to be over-protective and annoying but I love them all the same, though right now I might make an exception." She said angrily, before sighing.

"What happened?" Ginny smiled at this perplexed question.

"Well, sort of my brother Ron and his friends being annoying and overprotective in a very rude way," she expounded.

"Oh, you mean Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter?" the girl asked in a strange tone.

"The three and only," Ginny said wryly.

"They do seem kind of priggish, if you don't mind me saying so," Tia said quietly. Ginny looked at this new girl and burst out laughing. Tia looked scared for a moment but Ginny soon quieted her laughter.

"I'm sorry but you're the only other person, outside of Slytherin anyway, who agrees with me and my friend Collin, which reminds me, oh my gosh, I haven't seen him since we left London." she gasped. She put her hands over her mouth while her eyes widened with horror.

"I'm sure he'll understand if you explain it to him," Tia said brightly, smiling gently at her.

"Okay, but will you come with me, I might need a human shield," Ginny remarked playfully.

"I'd love to come with you," Tia's eyes sparkled with happiness. The two girls began to chatter companionably. They tumbled out of the carriage with boisterous giggles while people looked at them strangely. They raced towards a golden haired boy and Ginny jumped on his back.

"Gin, you can't do that anymore, I'm getting old you know!" he commented playfully. He braced her as he carried her into the Great Hall. Tia laughed at the funny picture of the blonde boy carrying his best friend up the stairs.

"Col, I'm sorry I didn't meet you after we left, I got caught by the Three and Only, and I got…" she broke off, looking for a word, "a little agitated," she commented.

"Yeah right, I bet, you probably told them where they can shove their good intentions, God Vixen, one would think you didn't worship the ground the Dream Team walks on," Collin said sarcastically. "Besides you haven't introduced me to your lovely companion," he said gallantly as he set Ginny next to Tia, who had followed them.

"Hi, I'm Hestia, but you can call me Tia and you remind me of my older brother, but he happens to be gay," she said frankly. Ginny and Collin looked at her in speechless surprise. "I'm sorry that was extremely rude, I know, apparently I have a problem with saying whatever is on my mind then I sound like a complete idgit, okay I'm stopping now," she was looking at the ground in dejection and looked about to walk away. "I'm sorry if I insulted you, I'll be going now," she said quietly before Ginny and Collin grabbed her arms.

"No wait," Ginny said quietly.

"You didn't insult me, its just you're the first person to realize that I am gay," he said quietly making sure no one was listening. "Ginny is the only person who knows and I know she didn't tell you, so either you're incredibly in tune with your intuition or you're psychic and with your name and history I'm betting it's the last," he said playfully. Tia looked at them in surprise before beaming.

"I'm so sorry though, I didn't mean to announce it like that, but you're sort of right, I do get vibes and things from people, hence the gloves," she lifted her hands revealing the elbow length black gloves.

"Wow, do you wear them all the time?" Ginny asked.

"Mostly yes, it interferes too much if I'm always getting people's feelings mixed up with my own," she commented as they headed towards Gryffindor's table. They sat near the end away from the head of the table.

"Oh look the Three and Only are holding court at the head of the table," Ginny remarked snidely. The three of them laughed before sitting and talking quietly. They sat up when Professor McGonagall walked in with the new first years.

Okay next chap will be the sorting and a revelation! Okay that was a dorky teaser, so here are the thank yous for my lovely reviewers

Dracosbaby7: I'm glad they're in character, the new character was inspired by my best friend: the Purple Plot Bunny Lani, and her interesting aspect (the psychometric ability) was inspired by me, can't wait to hear what you think!

Hoppers: yes, you're right but shhh we can't let Ginny know! Thanks for reviewing, I hope this chapter was good as well.

Please review and I will love you forever, also suggestions for plot would be welcome as this has dropped from my radar and I have lost the inspiration to write.


	3. Adjustments

Revisions

Chapter Three: Adjustments

LunarianPrincess

Ginny has returned to Hogwarts with one goal in her mind, escaping the self-righteous control of her brother and his friends. Reading becomes a sanctuary and she finds that her favorite author has just published a new work, with her as the heroine. She becomes focused on finding the identity of the author and is shocked when she finds out. Throughout her school year she finds out who she is, and is a new collaborator with the famous author who she can't stand and who can't stand her. What's a frustrated girl to do, why, revise the story to fit her needs.

SDA: Standard Disclaimers Apply

For **hopper**, a great and faithful reviewer!

Last Chapter:

"Oh look the Three and Only are holding court at the head of the table," Ginny remarked snidely. The three of them laughed before sitting and talking quietly. They sat up when Professor McGonagall walked in with the new first years.

Now:

She set the Sorting Hat on the stool and it opened its brim and began to sing,

_Hello all and_

_Here we are_

_At the beginning _

_Of another year_

_Students come and students go_

_But here they learn_

_Where they'll go_

_Through the year and ever after_

_This one year _

_Marks a new start_

_For many people_

_And the heart_

_The houses will _

_Be rid of terror_

_And will unite_

_When hearts are shared_

_Pairs unlikely_

_Bonds are formed_

_Locked together_

_As hearts are warmed_

_Stand together_

_Stand to fight_

_And be sure_

_That all will be right_

The houses engaged the requisite clapping while looks odd looks were shared between houses. They wondered at the odd tone of the Sorting Hat, it had been on a teaching kick for the last few years and the students had gotten used to its cryptic messages. They watched as Dumbledore stood and made his customary welcome and warning speech. When the food appeared on the plates the students dug in.

"So, Gin, our literary master, tell us what you think about that message," Collin asked Ginny as he bit into his roll. She cocked her head and frowned and thought about it for a second.

"Well, there's a lot about sharing and people's hearts, and that bit about 'Be rid of terror' has to do with defeating Voldemort," she said contemplatively. "Also I think it means, that this time someone other than the dream team will defeat him, because it said 'Unlikely pair' what about you Tia?" she asked their quiet companion.

"Well, unfortunately I believe you are right, but it looks like a hard battle and the unlikely pair must overcome their differences or they will never succeed," Tia said darkly. She frowned as Ginny nodded and Collin looked at her with respect. "You aren't going to make fun of me, or call me crazy?" she demanded expectantly. The two friends laughed before reassuring her.

"Girl, if you hear everything about us I am sure you are going to call us crazy," Collin told her jokingly. Ginny nodded and the three of them laughed.

"Yep, we are pretty crazy ourselves, besides why would we ask if we didn't want the answer?" Ginny asked her. They talked throughout dinner, laughing and joking and getting to know each other.

They trudged slowly up to the common room. None of them wanted to go to bed, they were having too much fun, besides they weren't roommates. Ginny was lucky, after her first year she had not felt comfortable sleeping with other people in her room, and the headmaster had allowed her to have her own room at the very base of the tower. They parted ways after talking late into the night.

Ginny flung the dusty curtains wide, revealing the autumn landscape. The full moon provided an eerie illumination of her small room. The desk was empty, which would soon change and the window seat beyond was still heaped with plump pillows which comforted the relieved Ginny. The wardrobe was still on the right side of the bed, next to the small vanity hung with an ornate mirror. Next to her bed was a glass of water and a small plate of gingersnaps, the house elves knew she liked them and because she was always so kind to them they made sure she had them. She flopped onto her bed with a contented sigh, laying amid the plush bedclothes and forgetting the problems that had developed so early this year. She drifted off to sleep.

A whining, shrill noise invaded Ginny's refuge of dreams. With a groan she sat up and shut off the alarm. She puts a hand to her forehead and smoothes her hair back as she wakes up. Rolling out of bed she heads into the bathroom, the door opposite the wardrobe led into the small yet serviceable bathroom. She quickly showered and got ready, she braided her hair and put the thick plait into a coiled bun. She dropped her towel and got dressed hurriedly, she was glad that the uniform had been relaxed to regular clothes with cloaks instead of full robes, though some people still wore robes occasionally.

She raced down to the common room, there by the portrait hole was Collin and Tia talking together. They waved at her when they saw her and began walking over to join her.

"Morning guys, sleep well?" she asked as they left the room and began the walk down to the Great Hall.

"Basically, my roommates are fluffy headed gits, who are a little concerned with who likes whom and which teacher they think is the most shaggable," Tia pronounced candidly. Collin and Ginny burst into laughter and the group got a few odd and even threatening looks from the other students, which only caused them to laugh louder.

"You know we should see if Dumbledore will enlarge my room, and you could be my room mate," Ginny remarked, surprising herself. She had only known the girl about a day and already she felt comfortable enough to let her share her room. Collin realized this as well and sent her an incredulous glance, she just shrugged in response.

"Really, I'd love to have a roommate who had an IQ over her age and didn't see me as a freak of nature," Tia responded. They sat down at breakfast and discussed how to present the case to Dumbledore so that he would allow them to stay in the same room.

Draco woke up in a very dangerous mood, he had not been able to find the book he had made all his notations and ideas in. Not to mention that he had to deal with the prying eyes of the entire Slytherin house, which considered him their prince. He loathed that title, he wanted to be known as more than a mindless torturer. His mind turned to that odd experience on the train the other day. The little weasel had been in the same compartment as him when he was working and she hadn't made him feel uncomfortable or self-conscious about what he was doing. Usually when people were in the room with him he refrained from working, as it destroyed his calm and train of thought.

Almost on their own accord, his eyes turned to the subject of his thoughts. There she was, oblivious with her friends. She gestured wildly, engrossed in the conversation and smiled when the exotic girl next to her said something. His eyes narrowed as he noticed who she was sitting next to, Potter sat there, completely oblivious to the presence of the red-headed beauty next to him. Wait, did he just call Weasley a beauty? Shaking that thought off, he thought instead about how she had always had a crush on Potter, and how he had never even acknowledged her existence. As he thought about the girl in love with an icon and living in the shadow of his indifference, he suddenly was struck by inspiration. His thoughts were interrupted by a sardonic drawl.

"Well, the girl is beautiful, but I can't see why you've been staring at her all through breakfast," Blaise remarked derisively. Draco, used to observing people and noticing things that other people didn't, saw that his closest friend actually seemed hurt and disappointed.

"Which girl, exactly," Draco remarked passively.

"Why the midnight haired one," Blaise remarked as if it were obvious. Draco felt a smile pull at the corners of his mouth but he did not allow it to form completely.

"Hate to inform you, but that was not what I was looking at," he told his best friend. He caught the look of relief and snickered, "But I'll bet that's what you were looking at, anyways, what do you know about Ginny Weasley?" he asked quietly. Blaise looked at his friend in astonishment.

"What!?" he exclaimed.

"Shush, for the next Ladon subject, what do you think?" he asked, Blaise turned to consider the girl and Draco noticed breakfast was almost over. "Never mind, I'll tell you about it later, lets go," he said as breakfast ended.

Well, I know that was kind of boring but I'm just doing the exposition now, I'd love to hear what you want to see happen between them as I am open to suggestions. BTW I wrote that sorting hat song and please tell me if you want to use it and I would be happy to let you, if you tell me! And now the Thank You

Hoppers: I'm so glad you liked her, I chose that name because of what she is the goddess of. Ginny is kind of grrr isn't she, I like writing her like that. Mythology is actually one of the things I have been studying since I was a child, I love it and I'm glad you realized she was a Greek goddess. Hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Examination

Revisions

Chapter Four: Adjustments

LunarianPrincess

Ginny has returned to Hogwarts with one goal in her mind, escaping the self-righteous control of her brother and his friends. Reading becomes a sanctuary and she finds that her favorite author has just published a new work, with her as the heroine. She becomes focused on finding the identity of the author and is shocked when she finds out. Throughout her school year she finds out who she is, and is a new collaborator with the famous author who she can't stand and who can't stand her. What's a frustrated girl to do, why, revise the story to fit her needs.

SDA: Standard Disclaimers Apply

Last Chapter:

"Shush, for the next Ladon subject, what do you think?" he asked, Blaise turned to consider the girl and Draco noticed breakfast was almost over. "Never mind, I'll tell you about it later, lets go," he said as breakfast ended.

Now:

Ginny walked out of the Great Hall, heading to her first class of the day. She felt a distinct sense of relief once she was away from the intense scrutiny of the hot guy who had been staring at her all through breakfast. When Draco's eyes had followed her every move she had felt a queer sense of embarrassment tinged with pride and excitement. Once she had glanced up to see his alluring silver eyes focused intently on her. When she had met his gaze he had averted his eyes and bit his lip. This had drawn her attention to his sensual mouth, and she couldn't help imagining the sexy boy and his undoubtedly talented mouth doing unimaginable things to her. Just remembering breakfast recalled those illicit images. She blushed bright red and banished those thoughts from her mind, focusing instead on her plea to Dumbledore.

She walked into history of magic, grateful for the chance to think up a plan. She sat in her desk and pulled out parchment and a quill. While half-listening to Professor Binns she began to think of the way they could set up the room. She began thinking about the layout and the way all of their things could be stored in the room. She thought up many different ways their things could be organized but no matter how much she tried to focus on that her mind inevitably wandered.

One thought about Tia and she would remember how she had met her, then she would inexorably think about what had happened before she met her, then she would remember how hot Draco had been that day, which would cause her to think off how hot he was today and she would be lost in appreciation of his hotness. Then she would think about where the bed would go, which led to thinking how comfy the bed was, which led to thinking of how suitable it would be for certain things which caused her to imagine a certain Slytherin hottie doing said things to her.

She was jolted from her thoughts by the sound of her name. She was very amazed to find the insubstantial ghost staring at her. "Ms. Weasely, I just asked you if you knew who was the first witch or wizard to sanction the pleasure charms and jinxes?" she blushed, her mind returning to where it had been as she answered his inquiry.

"The first witch was Serenity Dietry, and she was supported and endorsed by her husband Kevyn, who was on the Council of Honorable Witches and Wizards at that time," the teacher was satisfied and returned to the lesson.

Ginny tried harder to concentrate on her note taking instead of the lewd imaginings brought on by rampant hormones and a really sexy guy, _Damn, I just have to stop thinking that or I'm going to go spare_. She nearly growled in frustration, gritting her teeth instead she focused on what the boring professor was saying.

The thought that Arithmancy was coming up raised her spirits slightly, since she was at an advanced level she had it with the 7th year Gryffindor/Slytherin class. She really enjoyed the teacher, a young witch who was always fun. She smiled as she walked to her next class alone, it gave her time to breathe and clear her mind. She walked into the class with a sense of relief and determination. It would not be hard to forget about Malfoy in this class, she enjoyed the teacher's sense of humor and appreciated the lessons taught.

However, she was seriously underestimating her teacher's sense of humor and the irresistible nature of said boy. She chose a seat next to Willow, a seventh year Gryffindor who had always been nice to her. They smiled politely at each other and focused on their individual thoughts. The petite teacher popped into the classroom, nearly vibrating with excitement, the purple highlights in her chin length black hair seemed to glow with vibrancy.

"Hi, I'm Cho Sha Cao your arithmancy teacher, you can call me Ms. Cho. Class, guess what? I just decided on a new assignment for this class, it was given to me in a class I had in school before I found out I was a witch," she told her class energetically. The few that knew her well laughed indulgently, Ginny included. "You will each be paired with another student in the class, for the entire term you and this person will do homework together, take tests together and get grades together." She let this sink in before continuing. "I want to make sure that you are working together outside of this class so I will have periodic checks with the teachers and staff about how much time you spend with your partner, all partner assignments are final and remember your grade in this class depends on your ability to work together," she finished. Then she posted the pairs, Ginny looked at the list in dread, none of her friends were in this class and all the other students were 7th years. She stood in front of the list and scanned the list, she found her name almost instantly.

"What the bloody hell?" a voice expounded next to her, she turned to stare into inscrutable silver eyes with trepidation and shock.

Okay, the whole Cho Sha Cao is a really weird inside joke. If you are in algebra or above you have doubtless heard of Soh Cah Toa, it means Sine: Opposite, Hypotenuse; Cosine: Adjacent, Hypotenuse and Tangent: Opposite, Adjacent. Well my trig teacher p.Lili, (that's what I call her) was asked in class if there was any such acronym for the Cosecant, Secant, Cotangent relationships. Well it seems that if you put them in the same relationship you get Cosecant hypotenuse opposite; Secant hypotenuse adjacent; and Cotangent opposite adjacent: Cho Sha Cao, so the credit goes to my trig teacher. Now other thank yous

hoppers: yeah I wrote the hat song by myself, I'm glad you liked it. I hope this will get easier to write because the transitions are getting rather difficult, I am very glad you enjoy it!

Sabra: thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like the characterization, it is kind of difficult to capture their rather obscure personalities. Who doesn't love Draco, on that random note when I went to Disneyland last week there was this guy Tyler who looked exactly like Draco Malfoy with black hair, and older, he was really hot.


	5. Reverie

Revisions

Chapter Five: Reverie

LunarianPrincess

Ginny has returned to Hogwarts with one goal in her mind, escaping the self-righteous control of her brother and his friends. Reading becomes a sanctuary and she finds that her favorite author has just published a new work, with her as the heroine. She becomes focused on finding the identity of the author and is shocked when she finds out. Throughout her school year she finds out who she is, and is a new collaborator with the famous author who she can't stand and who can't stand her. What's a frustrated girl to do, why, revise the story to fit her needs.

SDA: Standard Disclaimers Apply

Last Chapter:

"What the bloody hell?" a voice expounded next to her, she turned to stare into inscrutable silver eyes with trepidation and shock.

Now:

She tried to ignore the people who were giving catcalls and teasing them. She hung her head and, shoulders slumped, joined Draco at their desk. She watched in rapt attention as Ms. Cho showed them new ways to work spells, looking into the actual working of them, rather than just the actual incantation or process. It focused on the actual elements and their relationships in space and on planes. It was a fascinating thing to Ginny, all those different equations for each type of spell. Each spell had a dominant element, Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and each element had a different equation involved.

"Hmm" she said in response to some mumbled comment by Malfoy. She turned to find him staring at her in surprise.

"You can quit writing notes, class is over," he said incredulously, shaking his head at the odd girl who was enraptured by all the elements and their relationships. She was surprised to note that he was correct, Ms. Cho was waving as students left the room, and others were still packing their things up. She was the only person still working on the practice problem Ms. Cho had left on the board.

"Did someone get the answer yet?" she asked him as she grabbed her bag and set it on their table.

"No, why did you?" he asked sarcastically, thinking that in the scant amount of time they were given that there was no possible way anyone could answer that question.

"I think so, I was trying to see if another way would give me the same answer," she responded absently, staring at the board intently. Draco just looked at her in surprise, how could such a pretty, outgoing, popular girl be so interested in such a boring subject?

"Yes, Ginny, I was seeing that you were working on the problem, what did you get?" Ms. Cho asked from behind Draco. Draco walked out of the room in mystified shock, the girl had actually answered the question right, earning them a few extra points for their project, but not only that she had begun debating alternate means of solution with Ms. Cho Sha Cao.

Draco walked down to the dungeons and directly into the private room he shared with Blaise, wondering how he was going to find his book. It was confusing to think that he had lost it, he always kept it with him and because of what was in it he never told people about it or let them see it, other than Blaise, who helped him by letting Draco bounce ideas off of him. He looked at his watch and was glad to note that he had at least an hour before he had to be to his next class. He pulled out his notebook, a black leather-bound volume, with a small silver dragon motif on the corner, that had all his ideas and character notations in it, this was his permanent record. He opened it to a blank page and all his ideas about the story came flooding out, in less than a half an hour he had a premise, characters and a setting organized. He just knew that this was going to be the easiest thing he had ever written.

"Is the literary genius done for the moment," a wry voice intruded upon his brainstorming. He raised stormy gray eyes to meet laughing blue ones.

"Sorry, I had an idea and I had to write it down before it disappeared," he remarked apologetically. He closed the book and turned to face his friend.

"So, I take it this sudden burst of inspiration comes from the unlikely source of Ginny Weasley," his friend remarked as he perched on the table that sat under the window. Draco nodded absently before answering.

"I don't know I just see the way she is, how she acts, her friends and who she is in love with," he spat, "And I just had this great idea for a story, I think I'll start tonight, I already have some great ideas, by the way, did you ever find my book, I had some ideas and scenarios I wrote to improve my writing in there," he asked hopefully. When Blaise shook his head Draco sighed and frowned, becoming introspective again.

Ginny smiled widely as she walked out of the Arithmancy classroom. She and Ms. Cho had debated the new method of finding the amount of an element in a person's body in relation to the successfulness of the spell being used. Ms. Cho had conceded to Ginny and she had said she was going to send it to her friend, a professor of Arithmancy at one of the most prestigious wizarding colleges.

She walked into her room to find that Tia was there already. At first Ginny was a little surprised but then she realized that Tia had probably talked to Dumbledore.

"Hey Ginny, I just talked to Dumbledore and he said that he would enlarge the room after lunch, isn't that great," Tia bubbled. Then she seemed to become quiet and introverted. She stared out of the window from the small desk that was next to the bay window. Ginny was grateful, she had a funny feeling just under the surface that she couldn't identify. She pulled out her sketchbook and found the D. M. Ladon book that belonged to Malfoy, she resolved to find him before the end of the day and return it to him. She sat near Tia, in the comfortably plush window seat. She cleared her mind and grabbed a pencil, flipping her sketch book to a blank page, she fingered the creamy pages of the leather bound book before starting her sketch.

She began drawing blindly, her mind occupied, her hand moving freely, expelling the demons of her mind. She looked down at the page and was surprised to find intense, alluring and oddly familiar eyes looking back at her from the page. She snapped the book closed quickly, fingering the silver phoenix that lay in the corner of the leather cover. Her eyes drifted towards Tia and she was surprised to see the girls staring at her silently, an indeterminable look in her cerulean eyes. Tia smiled sympathetically even though Ginny had told her nothing of her inner conflict.

"After class, before dinner, I'm going to the library, if you want Collin will be in the common room working on his portraits and candids, if you want someone to be with, I think I just need some alone time," she said quietly. Tia smiled widely as she nodded understandingly.

"I've never seen pictures developed, that should be interesting, by the way Ginny, you must trust your heart, nothing that stands in its way will last forever," as she delivered this enigmatic advice a deep gong filled the air, the lunch time was over and this was their signal to return to class. Ginny grabbed her bag, shoving her sketch book into her bag and walking to Professor McGonagall's classroom. She sat next to Tia and throughout the class she answered al the questions correctly and followed directions perfectly, successfully completing the review assignment but Tia knew she was not there mentally, she was thinking about what had happened on the train and what Tia had said to her.

Ginny was jolted out of her deep thoughts when Tia jostled her and walked with her to the door. Tia told some lighthearted jokes as they walked across the verdant grounds toward the herbology greenhouse. Ginny faltered in her steps and almost fell as an Adonis with platinum hair strolled out of the greenhouse joking with his friend. Tia seemed equally captivated with the sable haired boy standing beside Malfoy. They instinctively gripped hands and stalked past them, their eyes pointedly studying the ground. Had they lifted their eyes they would have seen indigo and silver eyes studying them respectively.

Okay that's it for this chapter, it is kind of long though. I reloaded the last chapter because I found some errors, so what do you think, what should happen next?

Now the Thank Yous to my absolutely fabulous reviewers:

Dracosbaby7: unfortunately, I am in the same position as our lovely Ginny. Oh well, we take it where we can get it right? Luckily I was very serious and worked so hard over break, and this is what I have to show for it, updates on all my stories.

Hoppers: I would gladly accept your internet, but as the weeks have passed I found I couldn't, oh well, here is the long awaited next chapter, sorry it took so long!


	6. Admiration

Revisions

Chapter Six: Admiration

LunarianPrincess

Ginny has returned to Hogwarts with one goal in her mind, escaping the self-righteous control of her brother and his friends. Reading becomes a sanctuary and she finds that her favorite author has just published a new work, with her as the heroine. She becomes focused on finding the identity of the author and is shocked when she finds out. Throughout her school year she finds out who she is, and is a new collaborator with the famous author who she can't stand and who can't stand her. What's a frustrated girl to do, why, revise the story to fit her needs.

This chapter is dedicated to one of the best reviewers ever, Dracosbaby7 thanks for the wonderful encouragement and honesty!

SDA: Standard Disclaimers Apply

Last Chapter:

Ginny was jolted out of her deep thoughts when Tia jostled her and walked with her to the door. Tia told some lighthearted jokes as they walked across the verdant grounds toward the herbology greenhouse. Ginny faltered in her steps and almost fell as an Adonis with platinum hair strolled out of the greenhouse joking with his friend. Tia seemed equally captivated with the sable haired boy standing beside Malfoy. They instinctively gripped hands and stalked past them, their eyes pointedly studying the ground. Had they lifted their eyes they would have seen indigo and silver eyes studying them respectively.

Now:

Ginny and Tia were totally distracted all through their Herbology lesson. As soon as the bell rang they retreated to the castle. Ginny smiled and waved goodbye to Tia as she walked into the library. She wasn't surprised to find a large amount of students clustered around the tables at the front of the library. She waved to the people she knew but continued confidently towards the back of the library where there was a little known area with smaller tables with comfortably cushioned chairs. She chose one that lay in a shaft of sunlight from the window behind it. She curled up on the armchair and pulled out her sketchbook. Her mind went blank before she saw herself objectively.

She closed her mind of her judgments about herself and her looks. She saw a well fleshed, moderately attractive, rather plain, redhead who was content to stand in the background while her brother, his girlfriend and his best friend, who had once been the object of her affections, got all of the glory. Her pencil stroked across the paper boldly, confident in its movements.

When she stopped she looked at the paper and was shocked at what she saw. A plain girl with a sad, perpetually enduring expression on what could have been a very attractive face was the image that jumped off the page at her. Her heart dropped as she viewed what she had seen within her. She bit her lip as she saw reality on the page. It was true, she was a person who just went along with what other people said, fading into the background as she was expected to. She wondered if anyone else had noticed what a coward she was for not stepping forward and shattering the conceptions people had about her. Folding her arms around her legs she laid her cheek on her knees. Looking into the shelves of books she almost fell off the chair when she saw the figure crouched by the bookcase closest to her.

She blinked as if she thought the person crouched there was a figment of her imagination. When she opened her eyes his entrancing silver eyes gazed complacently back at her. He stood up and strolled closer to her, her mind froze and she bit her lip nervously.

"I'm sorry about my brother," she blurted. She inwardly winced and cursed herself, how could she say something so stupid.

"Don't worry about it, Weaslette," he said. She glared at him for the stupid nickname but his presence reminded her of the thing she had in her possession.

"Oh, you forgot this in the compartment on the train," she said as she reached into her bag. When she had finally extracted his book he was seated across from her at the small table. She reached across the table and extended his book to him.

"Thanks, I had been wondering where I left it, so you read his work, what do you really think about his work," he asked as he settled back into the chair.

"Well, I think his characters are relatable but I feel that he doesn't want them to be happy, I mean its always a sad end, like how Rowan dies at the hand of his best friend who turned out to be the man he was trying to work against from the beginning, I think he needs to see what it is to be happy and loved," she said honestly. In that moment she was shocked, she was having a conversation with Malfoy that did not include them hurling insults or hexes and jinxes at each other. Malfoy looked at her quietly for a minute. He thought about what she had said. Little did she know that his publisher had said the same thing in his last letter, also it was a recurring theme of Blaise's.

"Well, not everyone has a happy ending," he said defensively. Ginny seemed to consider his words, while she did, he put the book in his bag and pulled out his leather bound volume, intent on writing down her feelings to use in his next novel.

"Yes, but all three novels of his seem to end with the hero being hurt or killed by someone he trusted or loved, it seems like Ladon has trust problems," she said. Biting her lip she continued. "Besides no one said it had to be a fairy tale ending, not everyone gets what they want, but can't they be happy with what they have," she paused, an internal conflict shining out through her eyes as she looked at him. "No, they shouldn't have to settle, if they want a happy ending they have to go after it," she said passionately, her green eyes flashing. Draco stared at her fascinate, so she wasn't happy about the little package people wrapped her up in, she wanted to break out of it.

"Maybe the other person wants their happy ending more, and they ruin the other person's life because of it," he suggested just to see what she would say.

"That is true, but if you don't fight for what you want, you either don't want it enough or you don't deserve it, depending on what it is," she said decisively. He nodded, considering her opinion. Discreetly he entered her words into his tome, looking up he went at her from a different angle.

"You said that Ladon needs to be loved, what if no one wants to love him?" he asked, his eyes assessing as she nibbled on her lip and looked out the window. Ginny debated on the answer she would give him, somehow she felt that she could tell him the truth and he wouldn't judge her for her opinions.

"Well, how could someone not want to love him, the way he writes shows that he has passion and words to express his emotions, and besides he's talented and honest, to me that is the perfect guy, besides he's obviously successful, something even the most heartless person could respect, I really admire him," she said this ponderously, as if the words just appeared and fell out of her mouth. He could tell she felt a bit uncomfortable with her own answer, though it was completely honest. He unobtrusively scribbled her new opinion in his journal. They stayed silent for a moment, staring into space and contemplating her enigmatic statement.

"To love is to admire with the heart, to admire is to love with the mind,"

"Gautire said that" she responded to his quotation. He looked sharply at her, astonished that she knew the quote let alone who had said it. He stared out the window, deep in contemplation about his new subject. He was confused on why she occupied his thoughts so often, sure he was consumed with the subjects of his writings, but they had never before been a real person. His eyes drifted back to study her. Her head was bent studiously over something she had perched in her lap, the sunlight streaming in from the narrow window behind her backlit her intensely crimson curls. He stood, determined to get away from her intoxicating and hypnotic presence. In his haste he dropped the book from his lap, also he startled her, causing her to jump and drop her book. He cursed himself as he knelt to pick up his book, he bumped his head against hers as she scrambled for her book. He gripped his head as his eyes met her mesmerizing hazel ones. She licked her nervously, unintentionally drawing his attention to them. His silver eyes darkened with intention, causing Ginny to catch her breath in anticipation. He leaned forward and Ginny tipped her head, meeting his lips with her own. She sighed and before she could blink he had grabbed a book and raced away.

I O I

So our ingénues have met and had an interesting, non-hostile conversation. So what do you think, be honest, I know Draco may be a little ooc but he will become more normal as the story goes on, I just feel that when presented with a passion or a hobby all of us behave differently. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

Dracosbaby7: I kept the whole intelligent and intuitive feeling for Ginny since you liked it so much, at first I thought it would make her un-relatable to people b/c when I get like that people get annoyed with me. So was Draco's response to her believable in this chapter? Cant wait to hear your intriguing impressions, thanks for reviewing!


	7. Friendship

Revisions

Chapter Seven: Friendship

LunarianPrincess

Ginny has returned to Hogwarts with one goal in her mind, escaping the self-righteous control of her brother and his friends. Reading and friends become her sanctuary and she finds that her favorite author has just released a new work, with her as the heroine. She becomes focused on finding the identity of the author and is shocked when she finds out. Throughout her school year she finds out who she is, and is a new collaborator with the famous author who she can't stand and who can't stand her. What's a frustrated girl to do, why, revise the story to fit her needs.

This chapter is dedicated to one of the best reviewers ever, Dracosbaby7 thanks for the wonderful encouragement and honesty!

SDA: Standard Disclaimers Apply

Last Chapter:

"Gautire said that" she responded to his quotation. He looked sharply at her, astonished that she knew the quote let alone who had said it. He stared out the window, deep in contemplation about his new subject. He was confused on why she occupied his thoughts so often, sure he was consumed with the subjects of his writings, but they had never before been a real person. His eyes drifted back to study her. Her head was bent studiously over something she had perched in her lap, the sunlight streaming in from the narrow window behind her backlit her intensely crimson curls. He stood, determined to get away from her intoxicating and hypnotic presence. In his haste he dropped the book from his lap, also he startled her, causing her to jump and drop her book. He cursed himself as he knelt to pick up his book, he bumped his head against hers as she scrambled for her book. He gripped his head as his eyes met her mesmerizing hazel ones. She licked her lips nervously, unintentionally drawing his attention to them. His silver eyes darkened with intention, causing Ginny to catch her breath in anticipation. He leaned forward and Ginny tipped her head, meeting his lips with her own. She sighed and before she could blink he had grabbed a book and raced away.

Now:

Ginny let out a huff of frustration, grabbing her books and shoving them in her bag. She shoved away from the floor and stalked out of the library, heading for her sanctuary. She raced up to her room, her world narrowing to just the stairs in front of her as she hurried towards her room.

Tia looked at her expectantly as she burst through the door. She was perched on a small twin bed that lay in a small wing attached to the room Ginny already had. It was in a deep teal and green which complemented the silver and maroon that were the colors Ginny had always liked.

"I want to stand out," this stark statement made Tia nod understandingly. "I have an idea, will you help me with a makeover tonight?" Ginny knew that Tia had already finished her homework, just as she knew what her answer would be.

"I'd be delighted to help you," Tia stood, standing behind her in front of the full length mirror Ginny was staring into. "Where do you want to start?" Ginny grabbed a hank of her curly red hair.

Tia grabbed her wand a magazine off her nightstand, she flipped it open and began looking for a style they could emulate. She found one she liked and instructed Ginny to get in the shower while she found the required materials. Ginny gladly stripped and walked into the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and her wand in her hand, in case she had to summon anything in the shower. She was grateful for Dumbledore's indulgence, she had been able to sleep at night by herself, and she didn't have to worry about her roommates thinking she was weird. She nearly gasped when she saw what he had done to her bathroom. It was now triple the size it had been, it held a sunken tub with a dozen faucets and a standing shower with nozzles all down the side and a waterfall showerhead. There were two separate sinks and a wall of mirrors that led to a walk-in closet, she gasped at the luxury of it.

She laid her towel and wand on the small bench that stood by the side of the tub, she knelt and examined the different labels on the fountains. The first 6 were different scents, lavender, rose, raspberry, vanilla, jasmine, and orange blossom. The other six were different color bubble baths, fizzies and bath salts. She turned on the orange blossom and vanilla scents and nice blue bubbles flooded out of another nozzle, not to mention soothing bath salts and moisturizing fizzies. She grabbed her wand and lit the candles that were scattered around the bathroom. She laid her wand back down before piling her curls on top of her head. She turned off the flow of liquids and sank languidly into the relaxing, steamy bath. She lay there a few minutes before she began to scrub and wash herself. In a half hour she rose from the suds and gave herself a quick rinse in the shower. She wrapped her towel around her hair and grabbed a deep maroon robe that hung near the sink she had decided was for her.

She exited the bathroom and noticed that Tia had done a lot while she was in the bath. The middle of the room had been cleared and now there rested a comfortable low backed chair and a small table full of beauty products and other beauty implements refined by magicians. She took a deep breath and braced herself.

"You've been busy," she said to her new friend. Tia responded with a wry laugh and a small shrug.

"I mentioned the makeover to Golda, the house elf in charge of our section of the girl dorms and she said that the house elves wanted to help Miss Ginny anyway they could so they lugged all this up for me," Ginny laughed at the thought of Golda, the matronly house elf had been dropping hints that Ginny should care more about her image for a long time, she had probably been ecstatic at the thought that Ginny now wanted to alter her image. Ginny shook her head resignedly and sank into the chair. "Now, we should start with the hair, as that's something I really don't know how to do," Tia said this apologetically. Ginny laughed at her friend's expression and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Excuse me, misses, but Golda know how to do hair, she did it for Mistress Adsila Adamina, and she said Golda is one of the best." Tia mouthed 'who?' at her, Ginny smiled and whispered back, 'a headmistress from like hundreds of years ago,'

"Golda, I would love it if you could do my hair," Ginny faced the mirror and closed her eyes, she felt Golda comb her hair and heard the snips as she trimmed it. Golda snapped her fingers and Ginny's hair instantly dried. Ginny slowly opened her eyes and saw Tia and Golda beaming at her image in the mirror. Her crimson hair hung in curls that framed her face, the overall effect was astounding, her auburn hair had copper glints in it and the curls bounced lightly around her shoulder blades. Golda had not taken much length off but the cut lightened her curly hair, allowing it to curl freely, and there was a crème she had rubbed in to make sure there was no more frizz. Ginny gave a delighted squeal and hugged Golda impulsively.

"Thank you Golda, I look so much better!" at this heartfelt thanks Golda blushed and disappeared with a crack. Ginny turned to Tia to see what her new friend thought.

"I thought you were beautiful before but now you are stunning," with this simple statement Ginny blushed profusely. "I wonder if Golda could be persuaded to do your hair Saturday morning before our first Hogsmeade trip," this statement hung in the air before Tia grabbed her wand and came to stand by Ginny. "I thought we could do a manicure/pedicure spell but I also have a cool potion thing which would you prefer?"

Ginny looked at the package that lay on the table and saw the cool designs she could choose from. "Today lets just use the spell and that first Saturday we can use the potion thingie, I have a better idea, lets wait to showcase our new beauty and style for the first Saturday, maybe we can work on transfiguring some of our clothes for the trip, what do you think?"

"Our new look?" Hestia asked hesitantly.

"Of course, you are already lovely so you don't need as much help as I do but we can get some nice new gloves for you, elegant ones that match your personality instead of plain black and maybe we could get different pairs for different occasions, why I know you come from money because you and your family have great clothes and great supplies for school so you can afford the looks, me I've got to make do with transfigured clothes which never quite come out right for me." She got silent a second. "I didn't mean for that to sound self-pitying I just meant that it occurs that you hide behind your appearance like I hid behind mine, and I thought maybe you would like to change also, I'm sorry sometimes my mouth runs away from my tact." She looked down, ashamed at what she had said to her new best friend.

"Ginny," her name was said breathlessly and Ginny was horrified to think she had caused her friend to cry. She looked up and was astonished to note that Tia was not crying but in fact was laughing. "I agree with you, and you are right my family is rich and I understand where you are coming from and I would love to be a part of your 'change'," Ginny grinned excitedly and hugged her friend tightly.

"Okay, Tia we will start with our plan tomorrow but tonight I am tired and I think we should get to know each other better, so lets clear this up," with a quick spell the stuff had been banished to the corner and they had curled up on the window seat staring out over the moonlit landscape. They spent the rest of the night talking about their childhoods and what had happened between the people they loved and what had happened so far this school year. In the wee hours of the morning they finally stumbled into bed and fell deeply asleep.

I V I V I O I V I V I

Well, that was an interesting glimpse of a developing friendship. I just felt that people needed to know where Ginny and Tia were coming from. Also I wanted to give her a reason to want to change, which will alter her relationship with Draco. Tell me what you think, do you want more romance or side story or what. I love hearing from my readers so please tell me if you have an idea or what you think about the show.

I'm sorry i could not thank you personally, i have had trouble reading my reviews! - 


End file.
